Interesting Annoying
by xX little kagami Xx
Summary: my life was peaceful (ignoring the fact that i am always chased by annoying mob of fans) not until this group of princes started to get involve in my peaceful life, turning my peaceful world into a hell hole. more importantly this certain kagamine brothers is getting into my nerves, but i don't know why i can't take them out of my frigging mind! what the hell is happening to meee!
1. A short introduction… I guess

**So yeah… this is anew story I made…. it's pretty much useless, but sue my annoying mind, why does lots of ideas pops out of nowhere!~**

**Anyway, just enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: NoNaDa!~**

* * *

**Interesting Annoying**

**Chapter 1: a short introduction… I guess**

* * *

Here I am, spending my peaceful and quiet lunch in the secret garden located at the heart of the forest in school, you can just hear the natural sound of the birds chirping, trees making some whooshing sound, some rabbits and some more animals appeared

"aww~ we meet again!~" I said as I sat down at the grassy forest floor as I play with cats, foxes, and bunnies.

Well it's normal to have these kinds of animals in the forest, but it's very weird that their fur color was white as snow, I mean, yeah there are cats, foxes and bunnies white, but really, all of them are white…weird I know.

Anyway, these animals always play with me every recess and lunch break, so literally these animals are harmless.

Ah peacefull~

"rinnnnnnnnny-chaaaaaaan!"

There goes my paradise…

A teal haired girl started to skip towards me with two more people behind her

"way to go destroying my peaceful paradise, miku" I said as I stayed on the grass with a little white fox on my arms

"whaaa~ you look so pretty with those animals around you" Rui stated as she stared at me with her sparkling eyes

Well, since all of my friends are here, why won't we start with a short introduction?

First in line is Hatsune Miku or Miku Hatsune or whatever floats in your frigging boat. She's 18 in age, she have an abnormal length of hair- I mean, she have a super long hair ( a teal one at that ) that reach nearly her ankles, she always tie it in a high twin tail. She has a pair of bright teal eyes that actually match her hair. She's popular in school, and thanks to her I got caught up on this stupid popularity poll in this school- she's top 2 in the girls popularity poll A.K.A White Garden Princess or WGP-. And well, she's a little air head… but hey, she's my classmate in Class A, don't ask why.

Oh wait, two more thing before I end miku's description, she's SOOOOOOOOOOOOO obsessed with leeks, so if I were you I would hide all of my leeks in a treasure box and burry it underground and make sure it would touch the earth's core (even thou it's really not applicable). By the way, never, I repeat **NEVER** let her near any kitchen if you don't want to blow up the entire earth's surface.

Moving on, next in line is Rui Haruki or Haruki Rui. She's 17 in age, she have a shoulder length black hair that stoppers just about her shoulders, she wears a large white bow behind her head and two white pins in her bangs, she also have a bright amber eyes. She's also my classmate. Well, rui is also popular in school, in a fact she's top 3 in WPG. She's in the middle of an air head and a smart one, but somehow, her majority is being an air head. She's actually an otaku; anime, manga, cosplays and anything connected to anime, she's the type of girl you need to see if you're an anime lover. Even her phone is full of anime stuffs.

Next is Akikoroid Tamasine or Akikoroid-chan, she's 17 in age, she have a red hair tied in a high bun with a blue musical note as her hair accessory, also bangs in the side. She have a pair of shining royal blue eyes. She have a twin sister Miki Tamasine. Anyway, akikoroid-chan is also a tad airhead, also in my class, she's also an otaku, same as rui. they share the same obsession, she is also bad in cooking, same as miku. One time miku and akikoroid are partner for our Cooking class, they ended up mixing dishwashing soap, a bag of salt and chocolate bar into the curry sauce. Wanna know the reason why they added those, miku said that if they add soap they will make a great fragrance, while on the other hand akikoroid mixed chocolate bar so that it will have that 'brown' color and there you have the stomach blowing curry that those two airheads made. But hey , she's top 4 in WGP

Then lastly, me, I am Rin Amaterasu, I am 16 years old, im the youngest in my circle of friends. I have blonde hair that stops till my waist with some little waves at the end, usually have my hair in a half pony using a white large ribbon, large enough that if you see me in front view, it looks like cat ears **(A/N: please see the song Shirley! By Rin Kagamine)**, anyway I have a bright cerulean eyes. Unlike Miku, Rui, And Akikoroid, they consider me as the 'Gem' in my circle of friends, for I am the only have the only one that can cook and many things that normal teens do in our group. I have an outstanding IQ, im more like the 'Goddess' –as rui and akikorid calls me- among my friend. My main forte is singing, but I keep it as a secret to myself, I don't want to gain more attention from the school. If you're fairly asking if who top 1 in the School WGP is, you already guessed it. It's me.

My friends are the main reason why I became a part of this stupid popularity poll. It was because everyone in the whole campus found me in a cover of the Voca-Gurl magazine, miku invited me to have some photo shoots because she wanna 'have fun' but in the end she mailed it in the Voca-Gurl website and I've been chosen as their model, miku is also my co-model. Then there is also this Otaku Magazine that made me their frigging model, which happened last 2 years ago when miku, akikoroid, and rui dragged me to a cosplay convention making me dress up into a NekoMimi outfit, otakus (mostly boys) started to take pictures of me, then Poof! I became a model. Hey, don't get the wrong idea, they might be air heads but hey, don't dare messing up with them if you don't want to have a miserable day.

One more thing…they call me a frigging Tsundere!

And there you have it, our um… short information's

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Never ask me how they became my friends and became a part of Class A.

Anyway, back to the story…

Rui and Akikorid are taking of pictures of me having this white fox in my arms and being surrounded by other animals

"geez rinny, you made us look everywhere for you" miku pouted as she plopped herself next to me petting the bunny

"how many times have you made that excuse and ended seeing me here" i said

"ehehehe…sorry" miku laugh awkwardly

"…you really are an idiot" I said

"aww~ I love you too rinny~" miku said as she have me a hug

"s-shut up you!" I protested as I ignored the fact that I kinda feel touched…A LITTLE you get that!

"nyaaahaaa~ rinny'bear's showing her tsun-tsun side~ cuttie!~" rui and akikoroid squealed

"a-am not!" I protested as I puff my cheeks

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~ cuttie!~" miku, rui, and akikoroid squealed as they hug me making the animals retreat. The fox in my arms leap out and run away

"c-can't breathe!" I protested gasping for air

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The school bell started to ring, signalling that lunch has ended

"aww~ it's time already" akikoroid pouted

"we better go before they found us" miku said as she stand up and drag all the three of us to the main campus

"miku! Use the other hall! We will be surrounded by f-"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~ look it's the Fallen Angels of White Garden Academy! Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~"

"as far as I know, I warned you enough miku, but for now …**RUN**!"

* * *

**Hehehehehe~ this was so random!~**

**Anyway, my 'is it me or it's my imagination' story will be in Hiatus… since there are lots of new ideas running in my frigging mind!**


	2. Flower 4 and the Punishment

**Check my profile for the links kay!~**

**It's safe so don't worry, no harm done!~**

**No off to the story!-deshi~**

* * *

**Interesting Annoying**

**Chapter 2: Flower 4 and the Punishment**

* * *

**White Garden Academy is a large and elite school for the Rich, Intelligent students, it is one of the largest school in Japan.**

* * *

So yeah, me, miku, rui, and akikoroid barely made it to class without any scratch, I mean, come on, being chased around by a rabid mob of wild students chasing you, let's just see if you can escape easily…

Anyway… right now, the 4 of us gasp for air as we hid inside the girls shower room, gasping for air. My uniform is now a mess my neck tie is rather loose, my white shoes had some stains in it,and guess what, I lost my ribbon! I Lost my Favorite White Ribbon! My hair is now a mess without my ribbon!

**(A/N: to see the uniforms, go to my profile and click the url there -they are wearing the summer uniform- don't worry it's a safe site; it's my google account)**,

"rinny-chan~ how will we get to class only having 5 minutes in our hands" miku stated dusting her white skirt

"hmm.. your right, if we became late, im sure that meroko-sensei will make us wear some cosplay clothes again" I sighted dusting some soil dust off my shoes

"I don't mind wearing one" akikoroid stated fixing her knee length socks

"I agree too~" rui cheered

"same heeeeeeeeere~" miku cheered fixing her hair

.

.

.

.

.

'_are they really my friends?'_

I sighted knowing the fact that I can't win against them, I fixed my hair, brushing it using my hand

"uh, rin, I know you don't want to wear any cosplay uniform but, ill remind you, we only have 3 minutes before meroko-sensei enter the class" akikoroid said checking her watch

"I don't care wa-W-WAIT WHAT? 3 MINUETS?! We can't run to the class room only having 3 minuets! We need to run!" I started to fix myself as all together, we sprinted to the class room

Miku kicked open the door making all students jump before their seats

"r-rin…w-w-we made it…on time…" miku said between her heavy breaths

"well, well, well, look who decided to show up"

"m-meroko-sensei!" the 4 of us exclaimed as we turned our head to the desk seeing the pink haired lady sitting by the teacher's desk, grinning ear to ear

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening!'_

"sorry rin…" rui whispered to me

"no… it's not your fault, it's mine, I lost track of time…" I whispered back bowing my head down low

"one…two…three…huh? Isn't it there are 4 of you in the group where's neko-chan?" meroko-sensei asked

'_who the hell is Neko-chan?! And what does she means were only three?'_

"rin-chan is over here sensei" miku said as she pull me infront

'_wait what?! Im the 'Neko-chan' that sensei is talking about'_

"oh there you are neko-chan, I taught you were absent, I did not saw you wearing your usual ribbon" meroko-sensei chuckled

'_geez… thank you for being small…'_

I sighted in a secret way, what kind of teacher calls a student neko-chan or whatever nickname anyway?!

"oh! You just came on the right time!" meroko-sensei cheered

"there is a school on the grade one student having her birthday tomorrow, her theme will be alice in wonderland" meroko-sensei exclaimed

"so you're telling us to wear costumes related to alice and wonderland, right?" I answered

"ding! Ding! That's right, that will be your punishment together with the other four" meroko-sensei cheered, well literally the whole class cheered (mostly boys) hearing that tomorrows cosplay will be alice in wonderland

"wait, other four?" miku asked

"yup the flower four of the high school department will be joining you, since they were late for class" meroko-sensei stated

"flower four? That's kaito's group right?" rui said, miku blushed a little

…oh yeah, miku had a crush on kaito…how cute…

"well then that's settled, I want you to meet me up on my office after class, understand?" meroko-sensei confirmed

"hai…" we answered

"good, you may take your seats, now as we continue. in the ancient-"

The four of us went to our respective seats-which is next to each other- as sensei continue her lesson about history

'_flower four huh…' _

As you can see this 'flower four' is the school top 4 princes, they are consist of a Shion, a Kagene and 2 kagamine

First in line Kaito Shion, he's 18 years old, he has 2 siblings, Kaiko and Kageito **(A/N: HE's my fav. Of all shions!~) **too much 'ito's in their names, I know… anyway, kaito has blue eyes and blue hair, he's the tallest in his group, he has this blue scarf around his neck, he always wear it even in the middle of summer- it's also his trade mark. He loves to eat ice cream much like miku loves her leeks. He is very kind to everyone-which made miku fall for him…hard. Speaking of miku, they have the same personality, he's quite an air head, and a for the last note never, I repeat, **NEVER **let him any stove or kitchen if you don't want to move in a different dimension…wait, why am I feeling that I said this before… meh, never mind.

Moving on, Rei Kagene, he's 17 in age, he have similar looks if you combine len and rui, he have black hair tied in a low ponytail, he also have bright amber eyes (same as rui), rui and rei passed as twins, ignoring the fact that both of them loves anime, this must be fate~ anyway, he's smarter than kaito by 20% that means he has the same IQ as rui (this is realllllllllllllllllllllllly fate!~), he only knows how to cook ramen… atlease he knows how to cook. He's the 3rd tallest in their group.

Next is Rinto Kagamine, he's 17 in age, he has a blonde hair with 2 small pins in his hair, he has the same blue eyes like his brother and big sister. he's pretty much a flirt, but hey, once you get to know him he's a nice and caring guy, he's 2nd tallest in their group. He loves cooking-well more likely baking, such as making cookies and stuffs, and hey, it's sooooooooooooooo yummy~

Ahem, anyway, the last, he is Len Kagamine, he is 16 years old in age, he has the same blonde hair like rinto and me, but like rinto, he ties it in a high ponytail. we also share the same color of eyes, it's just that,rinto and his eyes are more darker shade than mine. Let's just say he's the smallest of all in their group, he's quite a hot headed person, but very kind to his friends even thou they are air heads (except for his brother). He's also a smart ass, but not like me, im inhumane. Anyway, he's some kind of cook too, he cook interesting stuffs. He will be very pissed if you call him 'shota' or something, despite his cute face~

.

.

.

.

And no, len and me are not going to rule the world and have babies…

.

.

.

.

What the hell Rin?!

.

.

.

.

Anyway, the will be their introduction for now.

But for now, im still thinking about that stupid alice in wonderland cosplay stuffs that meroko-sensei said, I mean come on, where on earth can you see a teacher makes a student cosplay for a punshiment, I mean come on! I had enough seeing my picture post in the bulletin in the school, students fangirling how cute and pretty I am…even thou I already know that… anyway, just…ugh!

Why did I ended up like this!

* * *

So finally the school bell has already rung telling us that school is over. I sighted as I placed my note book and pencil inside my bag.

"riiiiiiiii!"

"niiiiiiiii"

"chan!~" miku, rui and akikoroid sang as they walk towards me

"ready to meet meroko-sensei?" miku said-rather happily

"wha~ in so excited!~" rui and akikoroid started to jump up and down

"is there anything to be excited about?" I muttered to myself as I slung my bag at my shoulders

"hm? Did you said something neko-chan?" akikoroid asked

"don't call me that!" I protested

"what are we waiting for let's go go go!~" rui cheered

"ill be going home" I said as I walk toward the door

"you're not going anywhere, ne-ko-chan!~"

Before I started to talk miku started to carry me like a bag of potatoes as they made a run to meroko-sensei's office

"mikuuuuuuuu! Let me go!" I protested as I started to whine

"if I were you I will stop whining before I drop you to the floor" miku threaten

"neko-chan, you should stop moving your legs, I can see stripes orange and white" Rui giggled

Orange and white?

Orange… and white

Orange

And

White

Orange

And

white

.

.

.

Stripes

Orange and- WHAT THE HELL?!

"**RUI! IM SO GONNA GET KILL YOU IF I GOT MY HANDS ON YOU!"**

* * *

"meroko-sensei!~ were here~" rui sang as she kick the door flying open

"and we bought neko-chan too~" akikoroid and miku cheered as they enter the room

"good job~" I can hear meroko-sensei cheer happily

"okay now we are all complete, let's start" I can hear meroko-sensei cheer

"hatsune-san, can you put down amaterasu-san down" I can hear a male voice

"h-h-hai… k-kaito-kun!"

"mik-"

Before I can say 'put me down gently' my butt already faced the hard, cold and concrete floor. It hurts like hell! I can say im in a verge of tears

"it-it-itai…itai…" I cried quietly as I help myself up

"are you alright, hime-sama" I looked up tearily, meeting a pair of dark, but shining pair of blue eyes

For a moment, rinto and everyone silenced as blush started to creep on their faces, len looks away, tying to hide his blush…well he failed

'_is there something wrong with me?'_

"i-is there something wrong?" I asked a little shyly

Rinto only answered me a chuckle

"you simply are a fallen angel" rinto said pulling me up. I can feel my face heat up

'_w-what the hell is going on?!'_

"u-uhm… t-thank you…" I said as I fixed my composure…my white shoes looks so interesting~

"a-ahem… uh, sorry to disturb your shoujo drama, but can you guys take a seat first" meroko-sensei cough a little as she swipe some blush in her face; she offered the 5 vacant seats.

So all of us took our seat **(kaito-miku-akikoroid-rui-rei-len-me-rinto)**

How come im the only one away from my friends?! And worse im in between the two Kagamine brothers!

"so, about tomorrow's birthday, I want you guys to dress up as some alice in wonderland characters" meroko-sensei grinned

"sensei, where will we get the costume?" rui asked

"oh don't worry about the costume, I have it right here" meroko-sensei said as she stood up and went to the cabinet opening it revealing a lot of clothes

'_where the hell did she got those?!'_

"I got it from the cosplay café near Tokyo mall" meroko-sensei said happily

'_did she just read my mind?!'_

"did you said something?" len asked, I flinced

"n-no-no nothing!" I suttered

"nee, rin-chan, how come you don't have your ribbon on your hair?" rinto asked

"m-my bow, I-I kinda lost it when we were running away from the mob of students" I said shyly, I played the frills at the hem of my skirt

"I see" the Kagamine brothers said in unison

"-now, neko-chan, you're next" meroko-sensei said

Whaaaa~ both of them are booth so cute

"-eko-chan"

I can't even decide between them

"neko~chan~"

They are both so cute

"neko-chan!"

w-wait why do I bother thinking about them! I-it's not that I like the or something! This is so not meeeee-

"NEKO-CHAN!"

I jolted up as my day dreaming was cut seeing merok- sensei pointing at the bowl with pieces of papers

"h-h-hai…" I slowly walked to the bowl and pick up a piece of rolled paper

"you look so cute when you day dream like that…" meroko-sensei smiles

"w-w-w-w-what?" I asked quietly

"nothing" she smiled

"last but not the least, Kagamine-kun" sensei called

"hai" the two blonde brothers said as they stood up and pick up their papers

'_geez rin, you're not yourself! Snap out of it! Your getting the virus of your three airhead but caring and kind friends of yours'_

"okay! Now were done" meroko-sensei clasp her hand as she smiled happily

"now on the count of three, you open the paper, okay"

"…1"

"2"

"and..3"

i rolled the paper open revealing an ancient hand writing... okay im joking!

_Alice_

I stared at the paper for a moment thinking what this '_Alice_' means

" okay, when I call for your character come here , first, dormouse" meroko-sensei said as she pulled out a frilly knee length peasant dress with matching brown ears and tail

**(A/N: Go to profile to see clothes-except kaito's-)**

"watashi!~" akikoroid cheered as she skipped to sensei as she gave her a the dress

"kawaiiiiii~" she squealed

"look rinny! I make a cute mouse!" akikoroid cheered

"it's more of a Lolita dress than a mouse. It has nothing in common with the dormouse, besies, the only thing that made you a mouse is the ears and tail" I stated

"mou~ still!~ it's cute~ but anything looks cutter when you're wearing it~" akikoroid winked

"b-baka!" I muttered as blushed a little

"hee hee~ I can see that blush rinny!" akikoroid smiled

"b-baka!u-urusai! y-your using your imagination too much!" I said as I look away

"whatever you say ne-ko-chii!~" akikoroid cheered

"d-d-don't call me that!" I protested

"whaaaaa!~ that's hikaru and kaurou's Cheshire cat cosplay in ouran highschool host club!~" rui cheered admiring the given costume to kaito

"kawaiiiiiiiiiiii!~ this dress is so cute!~" miku cheered happily admiring the black and red dress and the golden tiara with a heart gem on her hair

"rui-chan, this will be yours" meroko sensei said tossing her some clothes

**(A/N: ill use rin and len's alice human sacrifice's costume since im lazy to look for one...hehehe-*shot*)**

"this is sooooooooooooooo cute!~" rui said admiring the dress she just receive

"ru-ru! You and rei-kun have similar clothes!" akikoroid cheered

"really!~ we must be Tweeledee and Tweedledum!~ cuttie!~" rui cheered happily

"I guess" rei chuckled

"rinto-here's yours" meroko-sensei said

"hai" rinto answered as he walk over sensei and claimed the clothes

"whaaa!~ KAWAII!~" my three friends started fanfirling over the given costumes to them

All of them started to admire their clothes as me and len waited for our clothes

"oh dear…" sensei muttered

"what is is sensei?" me and len answered in unison

"looks like I left your costumes at the café" sensei answered as she sighted

"don't worry sensei, we can just get it tomorrow" len answered, meroko-sensei brightened up

"that's it! I want you two come to school early so you can wear your costume!" meroko-sensei exclaimed

"w-why not wear it in the party?" I asked

"well to be fair with the others, since they will be wearing it going to school" meroko-sensei exclaimed

'_w-what kind of punishment is this? Is attending the party not much for a punishment?'_

"okay!~" all of them cheered

"w-w-wait I hav-"

"well then, len, neko-chan, see you all in the morning!~"

"Don't call me neko-chan!~"

* * *

**Whaa~ done**

**All the links in my profile are all safe so don't worry much about it**

**Sorry if I have lots of wrong grammars and spellings!~**

**Anyway, review-deshi~**


	3. Acting and Children's crushy-wusshy?

Have you visited the sites? Well you must!

Hehe, anyway, start reading! You have al ong way to go!

* * *

**Interesting Annoying**

**Chapter 3: Acting and Children's crushy-wusshy?**

* * *

So literally, im driving going to school, im dozing off bit-by-bit as I am being drive to school by my driver

If your asking what time is it, it's already, it's still 7:30 am! Seven THIRTY IN THE MORNING!

Why so early you ask? Sue the child like teacher of ours, she sent me a text message!

_=Flashback=_

_Amaterasu House Hold =3:45 am=_

_My phone started ringing early in the morning which made me wake up._

_I groggily reach for my phone and flip it on seeing the sender of the message_

'_unknown number?'_

_I open the message and started reading it_

_**To: **__Rin A._

_**From: **__06-xxx-xxx-xxx_

_**Subject: **__Hurry up you pretty face_

_Neko! If you don't get your pretty butt here I would let you wear a revealing alice costume_

_Yours truly- your sweet and loving and not to mention pretty and caring history teacher_

_=end=_

* * *

"miss rin, we've arrive" my driver said as she open my door. I look out seeing my large school 8 shadows from afar

"thank Johnny, and sorry for disturbing you" I said as I step out of the car

"it's nothing" he smiled as he drive off. I walked towards to the shadow meeting up familiar people

"RINNNY~ CHAN!~" miku, rui and akikoroid cheered as they gave me a breath taking hug

"o-o-ox…oxy…oxygen…" I gasp for air

"oi! We need to bring alice-chan to wonderland…alive!" meroko-sensei said as she split us apart.

I took a deep breath as oxygen enter my body

"whaaa~ gomene~" rui pouted plating with her skirt

"you gotta change neko!~ school will start any minute now" meroko-sensei said as she shove me a blue bag

"you too len, you gotta change" sensei said as she shove len a similar bag to mine

"the shoes and the whole thing is in there, go go go!" meroko-sensei said as she shove us inside the campus

* * *

So me and len are inside the campus walking to the nearest changing room

.

.

.

.

.

Did I tell you that we are walking _awkwardly _walking side-by-side, neither do us had the guts to start a conversation

.

.

.

.

.

A little more minutes, im going to be frigging insane!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A little more…

.

.

.

.

.

How many minutes does it takes to arrive to the frigging changing hall! I mean come on! I know this school is big and all but! How long was we walking without talking to each other all of this t-

"…so…amaterasu…rin, right?" len ask out of nowhere

"y-yeah, you can just call me rin…" I answered back

"okay…" he answer shortly

.

.

.

.

.

And there our short conversation ended!

"your Len Kagamine, right?"

'_no shit Sherlock!'_

"…yeah, just call me len, like the others used to call me" he answered

"sure…so, uh… what character did you receive" I asked keeping the conversation ongoing

"mad hatter" he answered

'_well duh rin, he's not going to be the white rabbit or alice! What the hell is going on with you rin! Think straight!'_

"were here" len said pointing at the two doors that is color pink and blue

"w-w-well, see you" i said as I enter the hanging room

* * *

****.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not getting out of the changing room!**

This dress is soooooooooooooooo embarrassing! This mid-thigh length dress is sooooooo short and the stripes knee high sock and the frilly petticoat is not helping at all! And the tube top is also not helping! Don't forget the 4 inched mary janes!

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~ sensei did this on purpose!

I faced the large mirror as I adjust the large blue ribbon on top of my hair, I swift my side bangs to the side, preventing it from covering my eyes

"I need to buy a new hair accessory…" I sighted as I stared at myself

.

.

.

.

I can't believe im saying this but… I sure do like this dress… somehow…

I fixed the ribbon on my corset and fixed the frilly white apron, I pulled the back and white knee high socks if I can pull it higher, but no, it has no use!

I then stared at myself at the mirror, I stared at the cute choker on my neck…

.

.

.

.

.

.

I did not say that!

.

.

.

.

.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIINYYYYYYY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!~" I can hear akikoroid bang the door

"are you ready neko" I can hear sensei bang the door

"n-no! n-not yet!" I panicked a little

"lies! It can't take you whole thirty minutes wearing the costume" I can hear rui cheered

"come on neko~ or else we will force our selves inside!" miku said

"y-you will be brought to the discipline office if you did that!" I said

"don't worry, the school is rich! They can fix it any time" akikoroid stated

"that not an option!" I protested

"1!"

"w-what are you doing?!" I started to panicked as I made run for the door

"2!"

I stared panicky at the door knob if I will open the door or not

"ready or not here we c-"

Before they harm the no harm-done door, I quickly open the door revealing my whole self

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I knew it would look bad on me!" I protested, looking down to my shoes, playing with the hem of my skirt

"oh"

"my"

"gosh"

I stared at them for awhile

"YOU LOOK ADORABLEZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" my three friend have me another breath taking hug

"fufufu! I knew it that alice will fit you!" meroko-sensei grinned

"but sensei! It's too short!" I protested!

"nope! Its really like that" meroko-sensei grinned

"whaaaa~"

* * *

So now we walked to the hall together with the Flower Four as students started to gather around

"kyaaaa! Look look! the fallen angels and the Flower Four are all together!"

"Look! Look! Rinto-kun Makes a cute white rabbit!"

"akikoroid-chan!~ look here!"

"rui-sama!~"

"miku-sama! Over here!"

"kaito-sama! Smile for meee!~"

"Rei-sama! Look here! Look here!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Len-Sama! Is so Cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!~"

"Whaaaa!~ Rin-Sama looks so pretty!"

"Alice-Sama is So cute!~"

"Seeing rin-sama in between of the Kagamine-kuns makes a perfect love triangle!"

"I know! I know! I read a manga similar about it!~"

"whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ so cute!~"

"they are all so cute!"

"your right!"

"I wish to be a part of the fallen angels!~"

"yeah me too!~"

"marry me Rin-Sama!"

"No marry me!"

"pick me! rin-sama!"

"no rin-sama! Marry!"

"Be my Bride Rin-sama!"

Students started fighting over me, fighting if who will be my prince in shining armor…

… meh, too bad none of them will be my prince in shining armor riding a white horse…

"now, now, stop fighting everyone, Alice-chan already won my heart so, She's already mine" rinto said pulling out faces close to each other

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The crowd really gone wild-what I mean by wild, is that, they started to Fangirl Even more, but, some girls are giving the me the cold shoulder (well sorry for being pretty and popular at the same time) and some-well mostly all the boys are giving rinto the deathly glare that says 'get-your-hands-off-her' look

"sorry, bunny-kun, but She's mine already" out of nowhere, len pulled me away from rinto, as he wrap his slender arms around me

'…_so, warm…and he smells like bananas'_

I started to blush ignoring the fact that the crowd had already gone crazy

"Rinto-Kun! Hug me toooo!"

"Len-Sama! Hug me!"

"Rin-Sama!"

The crowd started to run towards asking for our hugs

"I guess this is the best time to run!" miku and kaito stated as we started to run into different directions of the school

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Who knew I can run using a 4 inch heels! Hah! Beat that!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"i-ittai…" I grasp my foot as I receive a hell like cramps.

"are you okay?" len asked

"i-im fine…" I said as I stumbled up, but before I fall back to the ground he has already carried me bridal-style as he catch up with the others

I never knew that he was this handsome when up close. I think this is why girls like him so much…

…so dreamy… I wish I can stay by his side…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NO RIN! BAD RIN! Im not suppose to think about stuffs like that when we are running away from a rabid mob of mad students.

So for now we stayed behind a large building gasping for air, len slowly placed me down to the floor

"t-that was close" akikoroid said as she dusted her brown dress

"I taught im going to be eaten alive" kaito said as he adjust the yellow scarf around his neck

"you said it, I almost drop the crown while running around" miku said as she fixed her crown and the strap of her red shoes

"whaa~ I lost one of my hair pins!" rui pouted as she touch the spot of her missing hair accessory

"I taught we were chased by hungry hyena" rei said as he fix his untied neck tie

"you said it" rinto said as he fixed his bunny hair accessory

"I never knew a hug can cause that much of a riot" len said as he fixed his hat and his coat

"well im not the one who steal alice-chan away" rinto chuckled, len blushed a little

"w-well im not the one who made the crowd wild you know" len answered back

While the four boys are insulting each other miku, rui and akikoroid hugged me

"so how was the trip?" miku grinned

"what trip?" I asked

"aww ~don't play innocent, I saw you're face when len-kun stole you away from rinto" akikoroid smiled widely

"and don't forget that len-kun carried you all the way here, so how was it?" rui grinned

I just blushed in their statements

"g-geez! I-it's not that I don't like it! b-but! It was only an acting!" I protested, looking away

"acting?" the three of them 'hmm'-ed at my answer

"y-yeah, only an acting!" I answered

"even when you fall down and len-kun carried you up?"

"y-yeah that was only an acting!" I answered

.

.

.

.

Shit! Wait!

"Oh Len-Kun~ rinny- said that w-" I covered miku's mouth before she tell everything

"_that_ incident with len was not an acting" I hissed, miku only smiled at me. I let of her as she fix her hair, then she faced me

"really~" miku grinned

"really!" I answered back

"so rinny~" rui glomped into me

"…which of them?" rui asked

"rinto, or len?" miku answered, I blushed madly

Before I could answer, I caught a glimpse of rinto and len… they both smiled at me…

"rinny is blushing~ rinny is blushing~" miku sang as rui and akikoroid started to sing along

"a-am not!" I protested

"then, answer us~" miku sang

.

.

.

"n-neither!" I fired back as I cross my arms looking away

"haaaaaaaa~ rinny's tundere mode is activating!~" rui and akikoroid cheered

"U-Urusai!"

"There you Are!"

We all stopped talking as we heard a voice

"I've been looking everywhere for you guys! Come on let's go it's about to start!" meroko-sensei said as we followed her to the grade one building

* * *

We entered the school building as grade one students started to gather around 'ohhh'-ing and 'ahhh' –ing as we walked to the hall, students smiled and waved at us as- we smiled and waved back at them

"who are they?"

"the onee-sama in a blue dress is so pretty!"

"yeah! Look at the onee-san in red, she's so tall!~"

"wa~ the onee-sama's looks so pretty!"

"bunny-kun is so cool!"

"so is neko-kun!"

"the black haired nii-san looks so cool!"

"whaaa~ the hatter-kun looks so cute!~"

The little students started at us like we were precious items that is so fragile and beautiful

We entered a room full of decorations and little kids inside, there is also a writing on the board that says:

Happy 4th Birthday Yuki Kaii!

Then there is a drawing on the board with a girl with black hair eating a mountain of apples

.

.

.

Looks like someone has an obsession

Anyway, students gather around us admiring all of us as if we are noble people from a noble country

"children, today, we have special guest, they are popular senpais from the high school department" meroko-sensei said as she introduce us

"popular students?! Whaa~ sugoi!" one male student said as he smiled happily

"yes, that's right gachapoid, they are your popular senpais" meroko-sensei said students gawked at.

"so where's the birthday girl?" I asked happily

"meeee!~" a black haired girl cheered as she run in front of me

"happy birthday to you little pretty princess~" I said happily as I kneel down in front of her flashing a soft smile and patted her black silky hair

"whaaa~ alice-chan is so pretty!~" the girl said as she gave me a hug

"well then, since alice-chan and her friend are here, why won't you play!" sensei exclaimed

"HAI!~" all of the little students started to drag us one by one as we started playing

"so what's your name, hime-chan?" I asked

"im Yuki Kaii!" she smiled happily as she lead me to a group of girls and boys

"are they your friends yuki-chan?"

'_no shit rin, it's not her friends…'_

"yup! That's mayu! She's my best friend in the whole wide world!" she grinned pointing at the girl with silver-yellow-ish color of hair

"I see, that's nice" I answered as we sit in circle

"alice-chan is so pretty!" one blonde boy said

"yeah! She's prettier that the story book!" a girl with blondish wavy hair, and…uh cat ears?

"I wanna be like alice-chan!" I brown haired girl said happily

"can you introduce them first?" I asked yuki

"hai!" everyone in the circle cheered

"im Oliver Higurashi!" the blonde boy with hazel colors of eyes grinned happily

"im SeeU Adachi, im half Korean!" the girl with…uh cat ears grinned

"im Kiyoko Kagone! He's my brother Seichii Kagone!" the brown haired girl pointed to a similar looking boy

"h-hi…" he said shyly

"onii-san, has a huge crush-wushy on rinny-senpai!" kiyoko cheered, seichii blushed

'_rinny-senapi? Is there a rinny in this classroom? No! wait, it's a senpai, so that means she's on a higher level…she must be grade 2 or something… right…'_

"can alice-chan ask?" I asked

"Hai!" the Four girls answered

"whose rinny-senpai?" I asked yuki, seeU, Mayu, and kyoko started to giggle

"rinny-senpai is from high school" mayu cheered

"she's pretty too!" yuki giggled

"seichii said that she's kind" kiyoko said

"oh and she is very popular!" SeeU smiled

Okay… this rinny-senpai stuffs is pointing my curiosity, the only things that helped is what mayu and seeU said

She's From High School- check

Very Popular-check

.

.

.

It can't be me right?

Ftt...As if…

Why won't I just ask seichii…

Real slow rin, real slow…

"nee, seichii-kun…" I said sweetly, seichii stared at me as blush creep on his face

"whose, rinny-senpai?" I asked

"rinny-senpai, is pretty, smart, nice" seichii said shyly

"What's senpai's real name?" I asked

"A-Amaterasu R-Rin!"

* * *

**Nyaaa~haaa~**

**Done-deshi!~**

**Please drop A review!**


	4. Alice's Story

**im alive! anyway, im so sorry for not updating sooner or later, you know, my classes already started -oh joy...- then, my parents made me do things for summer like archery, arts, the piano then there's also the what do you call that again... uhh... oh! the cooking lessons, and don't forget ballet classes... you know...**

**well, ill stop ranting so please proceed to the story**

**Discaimer: uh, how 'bout no?**

* * *

**Interesting Annoying**

**Chapter 4: Alice's Story**

* * *

**Miku's POV (A/N:this is SO random)**

So yeah, since the party is about to end, all of us are now in a big circle….

Guess what!~ im sitting next kaito! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~

This day is the best!~ I mean im soooooooooooooooooooo lucky!~

I wish this moment won't won't stop!~ Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Kai-chhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuu~

"miku-chan…"

'_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ kai-chuu called me by my name~'_

"Miku-chan…"

'_Whaaa~ he called me again!'_

"Miku…"

'_he called me without a honorifics!~'_

"MIKU!"

I jolted up as rui and akioroid pinch my cheeks

"oww oww oww!" I winced in pain as I tried to brush off their hands

"just her go" rinny sighted as she got out of the restroom

"whaaa~ rinny-chan arigatou!~ I really love you!~" I grinned happily as rinny rolled her eyes and '_hmpf'-ed at me_

'_hehehehe~tsundere'_

I giggled a little as the little tsundere rin-rin went back in between the 2 kagamines

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I went back to my assigned seat, which is between len and rinto… im so lucky (ahem… notice the sarcasm)

"so, since we are about to end this party, do you have any other plans for the next 20 minutes?" meroko sensei asked

For a moment the little kids pondered, thinking of something to kill time

"I have a question" miku said

"what is it?" meroko-sensei asked, then miku glanced at me for a moment before looking back to the kids

'_huh? What was that for?'_

"sensei, why is _rinny-senpai _and _miku-senpai _very popular here?" miku asked as she grinned happily and secretly winking at me

"oh, that rinny-senpai, just ask the kids" meroko-sensei said as she pointed to the kids

"why do you all know rinny-senpai and miku-senpai?" miku asked

'_huh? They all know me and miku? Are we really that viral?'_

"because miku-senpai and rinny-senpai are both in a magazine!" some girls cheered

…well that explains…

"but how come the others has a crush on rinny-senpai?" kaito asked. Meroko-sensei, miku, akikoroid, rui, kaito, rei, rinto and len stared at me for a moment

'_gah! Stop staring at me! it's very uncomfortable!'_

"that's because last year's incident!" Kiyoko cheered

'_last year's incident? What incident? I don't- oh…OH! That incident…wow, kids do have nice memory'_

"what incident?" meroko-sensei asked

"last year's school festival when rinny-senpai is practicing for cheering competition" one girl said

"yup! When rinny-senpai saved us from bad guys!" one girl said

"and also protect us from bullies!" one boy said

And there, I saw meroko-sensei mouthed 'full-story-later', I just nodded

"how come you call her 'rinny-senpai' instead of her real name?" rui asked

"because it would be really rude if we call her rin-senpai without her permission" they said in unison

'_won't it be rude calling me weird nicknames than calling me by my first name… well it does have a '-senpai' honorofics… that would be better than calling me neko-chan or something…'_

I heard rinto chuckle as he ruffle my hair

"hear that rinny-senpai" rinto whispered at my right ear as his lips brushed against my ear, then he winked at me and pinch my nose

_'…im not going to blush! Im not going to blush! Im not going to blush!'_

I stopped thinking about things as I heard miku, rui, and akikoroid giggling

'_im blushing ain't i?'_

I just bowed my head in defeat as I sighted

"don't freak out now, 'cuz im sure you're going to lose your mind when we come back to meroko-sensei's office" another pair of lips brushed against my left ear this time… which means leaving len on my left side. I freaked out a little as I covered my ears as heat rises into my face

"p-please don't do that…" I pouted looking at len-who is hiding the fact that he is smiling- more like smirking at me while rinto mirroring the same smirk that len did

'_this two kagamines are driving me insane!'_

I just turned my head away from the two as I gazed at akikoroid who asked something to rui who asked it to rei who asked it to kaito who asked it to miku who just ignored kaito and gazed at me… wow

Anyway, miku finally noticed me gazing at them, so she grinned at me happily

"enjoying yourself?" miku snickered

"no" I frowned, she only giggled

"you can do it!" miku winked at me and flashing a thumbs up before turning back to kaito to answered his question and passed it to rei who passed it to rui who passed it to akikoroid… oh I had enough of this message passing thinning!

I sat in between of the two kagamines quietly as I just stared at my skirt who quietly sat down by my lap

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I told you im turning insane! I can feel the room turn quiet wherein you can only hear the Aircon's wheezing sound…scary…

"alice-chan"

Finally someone spoke

"hai?" I answered, one browned haired girl stared at me for a moment then stared at the 2 boys beside me

"who will you choose?" she asked, the others nodded

'_choose? Did she asked something while in whining how I became insane for a split second that I didn't hear?'_

"pardon?" I asked

"meroko-sensei said that alice-chan is having a hard time to choose between rabbit-kun and hatter-kun" she answered happily

"why do alice-I mean, why do I need to choose between the two of them?" I asked, sweetly as I can

"because meroko-sensei said that alice-chan needed to choose who she loves" one girl said dreamily

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_since when did alice needed to choose between the two, all I know is that alice just wanted to return back to her home. And besided… WHAT DOES SHE MEAN ALICE NEEDED TO CHOOSE SOMEONE SHE LOVES?! Since when did that happen?! This freaky teacher is corrupting the innocent children's little minds!'_

I glared at meroko-sensei- who only shrugged… _this stupid –ugh!_

"w-well, all I know is that I wanted to return back home" I said

"but meroko-sensei said that alice-chan can go back home when she already proclaimed who she loves" one little boy said

"Yeah!" the little students cheered, while miku, akikoroid, and rui are fighting the urge to burst out laughing

"I-I don't think there's something I can answer" I answered still thinking about that stupid question

"but alice-chan can't go home without choosing" yuki said

'_damn this day is awfull… and F**k our stupid history teacher!'_

I still tried to think for a reason but suddenly someone pulled me making me fall on top of that 'someone', and that 'someone' wrapped it's arms around me

"you see, alice is with me, right alice" I was quiet for a moment as the voice buffered in my head…

"whaaaa!~ alice-chan chooe bunny-kun!"

"kawaii!~"

"mou~ I choose hatter-kun that bunny-kun…but it's still cute!~"

… wait bunny-kun? Who's the bunny-kun again? Bunny-kun…AH! Rinto!... that means… im in rinto's arms

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Im in rinto's arms

.

.

.

.

Okay…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait? WHAT? IM IN WHOSE ARMS?!

I tried to push him way but his arms are tight around my waist making my face land into his chest

…Is that orange I smell…what a sweet aroma~ it's so sweet I wanna cuddle more and-

"were enjoying aren't we?"

I started to blush as I looked up and tried to protest

"w-w-well if you didn't pull me suddenly I won't fall! A-and besides y-you-!"

Before I could Finnish my protest, rinto suddenly kissed my forehead!

He kissed my Frigging FOREHEAD! KISSED my frigging FOREHEAD!

"W-w-what was that for?!" I protested hiding the fact that im madly blushing

"to keep you calm" he smiled

Before I had the chance to protest again, someone snatch me away from rinto which made me lean back making my back rest into some…one

"I don't think so, im guessing that alice is still thinking about that…" I looked up and saw a certain hat guy, grinning a little as his arm wrapped around my waist

I don't think I would thank him or I would get angry at him, but right now my current position is kinda disturbing… here picture this, I am now sitting on top of rinto's belly who us under me, his legs are pretty much apart which means len is behind me-making me incline into his chest and his arms around me and his legs kinda crossing rinto's and mine…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In short, we are in a very complicated AND embarrassing position, that I wish I can stay longer (*coughsarcasmcough*)

The whole room turns tad bit quiet as meroko-sensei took out her phone and took a quick picture and stuff it back to her pocket as if nothing happened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"s-so, I guess the ending of alice in wonderland is still a mystery…"

**Uh... I don't much have something to say, but... thank you to all people who reviewed... it helped me alot *sniffles***

**anyway, thank you for reading, but ill be selfish again, please review... onegai...**


End file.
